I'm with You
by RinnHime
Summary: Caution! Read chapter 411 before you read this story. After defeating Tartarus and stopping Face, Fairy Tail members are back from their life-threatening mission to their happy and peaceful day. Or is it? Gray's acting weird because he is still grieving for his father's death and Juvia notice this but what happened if all her attention is being distracted by someone else?
1. Chapter 1 : Again, in the Rain

**Declaimer**: I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL and the cover. This story is mine but the characters are Hiro Mashima's except for a few characters that I made. Enjoy!

* Gray's POV

I opened my eyes and the light shines brightly from the window.

"It's morning already..." I moan softly under my breath. I stayed on my bed and stared at the ceiling. It's been a week since the last battle-the battle with Tartarus. A tough one indeed but thanks to that I got a new power. I lift my right arms and looked at it.

"Old man..." As I remember that guy I tighten my right fist. _Shit. _I remembered him again. I sigh and leaped out from bed then go straight to changed my clothes, I'm not smelly so I guess I don't need a shower now.

I headed to Fairy Tail. It's already 9 o'clock, so many people already gathered there. Once I enter, the smell of alcohol piercing my nose.

"Oh, Gray... Good morning." said Cana. As usual she sits on the table while drinking a whole barrel of alcohol. Beside her, Macao and Wakaba are chatting about how woman these days are so hot. When they see me they both greet me with a big grin.

"Mornin' everyone." I smiled to them and continue walking straight to the bar counter when I face Mira.

"Good morning Gray, how's your feeling?" Mira smiled brightly to me while wiping a glass.

"I'm fine." I answered shortly and stay quiet for a moment. Suddenly a loud noise coming from my back.

"Yo! Gray! How about you stand up and fight me! I'll kick your butt in no time!"

"Natsu." I speak quietly and harden my grip on my glass. "I'm not in the mood." I stand up and leave.

* Juvia's POV

Juvia watched as Gray-sama walk out from the guild.

"What's wrong with that guy?" Natsu-san scratch his back head.

"Mou, Natsu can you cut it off? Gray's still need a time you know!" Lucy-san come with her right hand on her waist.

"Gray... He still thinking of it?" Erza-san said with a sad face.

Right, after the battle against Tartarus, Gray-sama have been acting like this.

Juvia know... How could Juvia forget? With Juvia's own hand, Gray-sama's father...

"Juvia already decided! Juvia will go after Gray-sama." Juvia stand and grip both of Juvia's hand.

"We'll be counting on you Juvia." Lucy-san said while smiling, Erza-san and Mira-san nod at the same time.

"Don't you ever think to own Gray-sama because Juvia will be the one with him at the end." Juvia move close to Lucy-san so the dark cloud from Juvia's mouth can reach Lucy-san's face.

"W-Why me again?!" said Lucy-san while crying.

Juvia ran across the crowded road in Magnolia. While panting Juvia looked from left to right for Gray-sama but Juvia didn't find him. Finally, Juvia found Gray-sama sitting on a top building alone. Juvia turn herself to water and arrive at the top of the building right a few meters behind Gray-sama.

Realizing Juvia's presence, Gray-sama turned his head to Juvia and there's something on Gray-sama's face when he sees Juvia. Gray-sama looked surprise because he flinched and we both fell silence.

"U-Um... Gray-sama, Juvia is-"

"Juvia... I'm sorry but could you do me a favor?" Gray-sama cut Juvia's words.

"Of course! Say it Gray-sama! What ever Gray-sama wants Juvia will fulfill it!" Behind Juvia, a pink background with many hearts pops out plus many rose petals fall from the sky.

Juvia can see that Gray-sama just swallowed his saliva and there's uneasiness in his husky voice.

"Can you... please... get a way from me. Of all people... you're the only one that I couldn't face... right now." Gray-sama didn't look at Juvia when he speaks.

There's a loud bang in Juvia's heart. It feels hurt. Very hurt. It's a different feeling when Juvia's young-when the other children insult Juvia or when Bora ended our relationship. It's way deeper... It's like something crash inside Juvia's heart.

One drop...

Two drops...

Three drops and the other drops follow. Rain started to fall and for the first time in Juvia's life, Juvia feel grateful when the rains pour so that Gray-sama didn't know that Juvia's crying right now.

"Ah, Juvia is very sorry Gray-sama because Juvia made rain again." Carefully, don't let Juvia's voice trembling. Get a hold of yourself Juvia!

"Gray-sama should come back to guild or Gray-sama would get cold-ah, how stupid... Gray-sama is an ice-wizard. Ice-wizard won't get cold right?" Juvia bite her lower lip hard. "Then, Juvia will leave now. Take care of yourself Gray-sama."

"Ah, why it's raining?! It is sunny just a moment ago! Now I can't play outside!" A little boy shouted while he take cover from the rain using her mother's umbrella.

"It's okay Ryu, you can still play tomorrow." said the mother trying to cheer her son.

"No! I wanna play now! Rain sucks!" Shouted the boy again.

Hurt...

It's hurt...

Juvia walked passed the mother and the boy. Juvia let the rain pour straight to her skin-making all her body wet.

"Juvia didn't know why... But this is the first time Juvia feel cold under the rain." Juvia said quietly to herself.

Suddenly a loud crash come from a small road beside Juvia. Juvia turn her head uninterested, then started to walk again.

"Ugh..." There's a voice coming from there. Juvia turn again and stay put. Juvia walked slowly to the small road. When Juvia reached the end, Juvia's so surprise. There, lied a young boy with a black hair. He's unconscious and his face looked in pain, but what make Juvia's surprise is not his physical but a magical forces around him. It's so strong and dark.

"What kind of boy that possessed such a great and dark magical power like this?" Juvia asked herself.

The boy start moving slightly and making that so-pain face again. "Juvia can't leave this child alone. Beside, Juvia won't be in guild for a while so Juvia can look after this child. And for some reason... There's something that make Juvia curious about this boy."

**A/N:** There you go guys! Let me know your opinion about it by leaving a comment! Oh, and sorry for the grammar, English is not my mother language so yeah...

Thanks for reading and please wait for the second chapter!


	2. Chapter 2 : Further

**Minna! Hello again! Sorry for the first chapter, I don't have any idea what happened back then -_- well, hope that won't happened again :x**

**Okay moving on! Here's the next chapter! I hope you enjoyed it!**

* * *

* Gray's POV

"Ah Gray, you're drenched! I'll get you some towel!" Mira run and disappear behind the door. Soon she come back with a white dry towel.

"Thank you." I dried my hair quickly and took my wet coat and T-shirt off.

"This is the first time Gray took off his clothes for a good purpose." Said Lucy.

"No, I bet he did it unconsciously. " Happy fly near her face and whisper quietly.

I let out a big sigh and sit while I put the towel beside me.

"Master? You're going somewhere?" Erza-who sit in front of me asked Master Makarov.

"Yes, there's a meeting." Said gramps.

"Meeting? With who? Is something happening?" Erza stand up and walked closer to gramps.

"There's this Land Lord that want to have a meeting with me and the other guild Master at Magnolia. I don't know what happened though." Gramps let out a sigh. "I hope it's not about something broken again." He cried and his tears fall like a fountain.

"Worry not Master, Natsu haven't done anything these days." Erza slammed the poor man's head to her armor which make him scream in agony.

"It's not only Natsu who destroy things..." Master whisper very quietly but Erza hear him.

"Oh, don't worry Master. Gray's behaving well too." Erza smiled.

"Like I said it's not only them..." Master whisper again. I wonder how he's still alive.

"Well, that's Erza for you." Said Lucy. She sit beside Natsu who's eating fire.

"Aye!" Happy said while eating fish from its head.

"I'll be going now." Master finally can free himself from the well-known 'Titania hug' that make his face swollen.

"It seems like the rain won't stopped after a few more hours so be careful Master." Mira lift Master's suitcase and give it to the small man.

"It truly is a heavy rain. Even though it was sunny just a few moments ago." Lucy throw her chin to the table.

_'Juvia is very sorry Gray-sama because Juvia made rain again.'_

I looked down when I remember that tremble voice.

I feel like a jerk.

I don't hate her for killing my old man because that's for my dad's sake but... Ever since that, I can't bring myself to face her. Every time I see her,I always remember my dad and I don't like that. It's just like opening my old scar over and over.

Again, I see my right arm. It contains my dad's power-Ice Devil Slayer and it belongs to me now.

I sigh again and give back the towel to Mira.

"Where are you going Gray?" Erza asked me. Her strawberry cheesecake is almost completely gone now.

"I'm going home."

"But it's still raining you know."

"Don't worry, an ice-wizard won't get cold." I waved my hand without facing her and left.

* Aoi's POV

All my body is wet because of the rain. In front of me lies a woman. I walk closely to her and fall to my knee-making the water from a puddle splash.

I held her hand with my hands. It's cold like an ice.

"Mother..." I whisper softly, hoping the woman to answer.

But there is no answer. The only sound I hear is the sound of the raindrops splashing on the ground and the sound of a crowds coming closer.

"There they are!" A man shouted, followed by many other voices.

A man ran closer to my mother and kneeling on her side-opposite from me. He touched her wrist and her neck then his eyes widen in surprise.

"How is it?" Asked the man who's holding a torch. He's standing beside me tall and strong but his voice sounds so worry.

The man in front of me shake his head slowly and said. "She's gone."

All the woman behind me gasp and some of them whisper things like 'No' or 'Impossible'

The man beside me said. "Impossible, Mia is...dead?" He lowered his head.

"Dad." I called him, still holding my mother's hand.

He slowly turned his head to me and stare at me. He said. "It's because of you." Suddenly, he jumped at me and hit me in the face. The taste of blood flowing to my mouth is getting thicker and thicker.

A few men started to hold him but he kicked me hard on my stomach making me cough hard.

"It's because of you! You bastard! You killed her!" He scream and try to break free from the men who's holding him.

"Chief! He's your son!"

"No! A monster like him is not my son! He's a monster!" Dad is crying. Even though it's raining, I know he's crying.

I try to stand even though my face and stomach hurt.

_Run_

I hear a voice but there's nobody else's there.

_Run_

I heard it again and I turned my body and run through the bushes. In afar I heard my dad's scream but I don't care. I dashed as far as I can and my vision gets darker.

* Juvia's POV

"What have Juvia done?!" I screamed.

"Juvia bring a boy to her room and it's not Gray-" I stopped at that name.

I let both of my hands to fall beside me. I calmed myself.

Juvia shouldn't think about him right now. I shake my head to get that name out.

I looked at the boy who's sleeping on my bed. He's wet before so I dry his clothes with the magic drier since Juvia cannot give him Juvia's spare clothes.

But I wonder... How come such a small kid can possess such a magical power? Not only that, his power is so dark.

I walked near him and watched his face closely. When I first saw this kid he's wounded quite badly but it looks like the wound is closing by himself. Maybe it's because his magical power?

"Ugh..."

There's movement from the bed.

That boy looks like he's in pain.

I touch his forehead and pull back in surprised. He's so hot, it feels like Juvia's hand is burning.

Fever? No, it's not like an ordinary fever. Juvia should do something before this kid died because of the heat.

I let water from my body out and make a towel shape then put it on his forehead.

When the water touch his forehead, the temperature of the water is rising.

"It's hot." I murmur under my breath. Since that water come out from my body, I can feel the heat too.

I add more power in the water towel to lower the temperature. After a minute the heat's gone and the kid's temperature went to normal again.

The water towel disappear and I fall to the chair beside the bed. It feels like my body is getting weaker. Maybe I used too many magical power.

I watched the boy again. There's something weird on this child but Juvia didn't know what is it.

Again, the kid's making a weak voice and opening his eyes slowly.

"You're awake? Are you okay?" Juvia asked the boy.

He's trying to sit but he hold his stomach quickly and shut his eyes tightly. He seems in pain.

"Um... Are you okay?" You're injured there?" Juvia try to approach him but he glared at me.

Juvia stopped and amazed by his eyes.

It's pure blue. It's not like Juvia's or Mira-san or Lisanna-san's eyes. It's more blue, more shining and more relaxing.

"Who are you?" He asked, bringing me back from my thought.

"I am Juvia Lockser and you are?"

He looked down and he seems like he's thinking something. He then looked at me again straight to the eyes and said.

"Aoi... You can call me using that name."

* * *

**Yeaahh! There you go guys!**

**Huft, quite a lot maybe?**

**I hope you guys like it hehe**

**So I'll update it ASAP guys**

**Thanks for reading ^^**


	3. Chapter 3 : Feeling

**Hello again fellas! **

**How are you guys been? Thank you for the reviews! I love you all 3**

**Wait, have you guys seen the newest chapter? GOD that was awesome! Especially 'that' scene hohoho**

**Oh, and am I the only one here who went SUPER HYPE after I watched Fate/Stay Night UBW? **

**I love that series! Well, actually I love Rin and Archer so that's why I love that series**

**Moving on~**

* * *

* Juvia's POV

"Can you at least tell me what happened?"

Aoi-kun sits on my bed. After a few minutes asking him MANY THINGS and hoping he would answer JUST ONE of Juvia's questions which is not granted, finally Juvia surrender.

I sigh heavily and said to Aoi-kun.

"Aoi-kun really doesn't want to talk to Juvia isn't he?"

Aoi-kun suddenly looked at me and said. "No, that's not what I mean." He became silent again then he continued. "Thank you for helping me but I just can't answer your question... sorry." He added.

I smiled at him. "Juvia is sorry. It seems like Juvia asked something too personal." I pet his head and somehow his beautiful blue eyes widen. He looked at me-still surprise and with a questioning look.

"Does Aoi-kun want to eat something?" I sit beside him on the bed.

He lowered his head and his cheek turned quite pink.

"What's wrong Aoi-kun?"

"It's. . . Nothing."

Suddenly Aoi-kun's stomach growled and he hide it using both of his hands.

I smiled at that kid again. Now his face it bright red. I stand up and said. "Come on Aoi-kun, let's go eat something."

* Gray's POV

I lay on my bed like 3 hours now.

I don't regret going home faster but I just don't know what I should do when I got home.

I looked at the clock. It's still 7.30 pm and I can't sleep that early.

Maybe I should go out and search for food. Besides, the rain had stopped.

I walked on the crowded road of Magnolia. It's unusually full with people with different ages. I guess there's no helping it since its holiday.

Suddenly I saw a glimpse of blue that catches my attention.

I stopped and freeze.

It's Juvia . . . With a kid?

Huh?

I rubbed my eyes and see her again, still with the kid.

"Who's that?" I asked myself.

Juvia is in a restaurant-a famous one which is quite expensive. She sits near the window and she's facing that kid.

I hide behind the street lamp and watched them.

Who's that kid? And why is he blushing? And why did I hit the street lamp?!

I took a deep breath and continue watching them, ignoring all the people's eyes on me with the broken street lamp.

Again, when I saw Juvia I remember my dad.

I lowered my head hoping that his image would fall from my mind.

It's no use. . . I just keep remembering him. I guess I can't let go of him yet.

I saw Juvia again and she's talking to that kid. She's smiling and somehow it's lightening my heart a bit.

That kid says something to her then he stopped. Suddenly Juvia pat his head lightly and his bright blue eyes widen and again he's blushing. Juvia is smiling warmly to him, something that I never seen before.

Why did she never show it to me?

Huh?

Why did I think something like that?

And why does my face's getting hotter than before?

I shake my head violently.

What happened to me actually? What's going on with my head?

I started to walk away from Juvia and that kid.

I guess I'll just stay on my bed. My head is working pretty damn weird these days.

* Aoi's POV

Juvia-san brought me to a really big restaurant. I know my stomach keep growling but I don't have any appetite after what's happening.

Mother. . . What should I do? Did I really do that? Did I really kill you?

I remember mother's body in front of me. My vision's blurry because of the rain. And that voice that screamed to me saying that I'm a monster.

"Aoi-kun!"

In surprised I looked up and saw Juvia-san is looking at me worriedly. Beside her, a waitress is standing. She's holding a small book and a pen.

"Juvia had called your names a few times. Is Aoi-kun okay?" She still looked at me worriedly.

"Yes. . . I'm fine, sorry."

She hesitates at first then she continues. "What does Aoi-kun want to eat?"

She gave me the menu and put it in front of me. I didn't bother take it anyway. "I don't want to eat."

I heard a sigh. "But you should eat Aoi-kun. You're obviously hungry."

I don't move even an inch. That's right, I haven't eat since yesterday I guess. The last food I eat was my mother's cooking.

I saw the waitress is leaving and accidentally I looked at Juvia-san's eyes.

"Juvia ordered some food that Juvia thought Aoi-kun would love." She looked at me directly and smiled.

"You know, Aoi-kun's eyes are so beautiful. They're like the blue ocean and the bright blue skies." She said with a smile. And she keeps looking straight at my eyes.

I avoided her eyes and I could feel the heat on my cheek.

_Tong!_

What's that sound? I searched for that sound and I found that the street lamp near the restaurant is already bent. It's seems like somebody hit it quite hard.

"What happened Aoi-kun?" Juvia-san asked.

"Um. . . No, nothing." I avoided her eyes again.

Somehow, Juvia-san keep smiling at me and it makes me nervous.

The waitress came back with the food on both of her hands. She gave Juvia-san a tall pancake with strawberry ice-cream on top and for me she gave me a big plate of spaghetti filled with meat-lots of them.

"Is it okay for Aoi-kun?" She asked even though I can't see her face because of the pancake tower.

I looked at the food. Actually I don't want to eat but I took the fork and ready to eat.

"Aoi-kun is going to eat it?" I think I saw a sparkling light in Juvia-san-s eyes.

"I must eat it. It's already served for me and if I don't eat it I will make the person who cooked this food sad." I remember my mother said that to me and it hurts my heart when I remember her.

Suddenly I feel a hand on my head and it pats my head gently.

I really surprise and when I see Juvia-san, she ready put the pancake tower aside so we both can face each other.

She smiled warmly and it reminds me of my mother. It warms my heart and my cheek.

"Aoi-kun really is a good boy." She smiled warmly at me.

"Th-Thank you." That's the only words I can think of.

"Okay! Let's eat!" Juvia-san then eats her pancake and I begin to eat too even though I can still feel the heat on my cheek.

* * *

**Haha! I really imagine Gray's face now! It must be really funny...**

**Now what's going to happened? **

**Our tsundere boy is feeling something weird deep inside his heart! Could it be?!. . . . . .**

**I'll be waiting for you guys in the next chapter! Ciao~**


	4. Chapter 4 : Hurt

**Hello there dear friends! **

**Have you guys read the latest chapter y****et?**

**Gosh! The hype is REAAALL**

**I won't spoil anything but trust me you need to read it! **

**Here we go the next chapter! Enjoy**

* * *

* Aoi's POV

I lay on Juvia-san's bed again. At first I refused and said that I can sleep on the big green sofa near the door. But she forces me to sleep here and she sleep on the sofa instead. Before I can say another word, she's already asleep and didn't budge.

I stare at the ceiling. The moon light gives a dim light on the room.

I wonder whose voice back there. The one who told me to run.

Now if I recall it clearly, it sounds like a girl—no, women's voice.

Is it mother?

I can't think of it since somehow, I can't actually remember that voice perfectly. It sounds like an adult voice and it's female. Just that.

I turned my body to side and watched Juvia-san.

She's wearing a blanket and she hasn't changed her position.

Juvia-san is very kind but I can't just keep tagging with her. Besides, she didn't even know me.

I sigh, turning my body again so I can see the ceiling.

Mother, what should I do from now on? If you're still with me what would you say?

I gave up and my eyes slowly closing and I fall asleep.

* Juvia's POV

I opened my eyes and the bright light shines straight to my eyes.

I closed my eyes tightly and force myself to sit.

I just remember that I was sleeping on the sofa.

I stand up and walk to my bed.

Aoi-kun's still sleeping. He looked so cute and peaceful.

I sit on the chair beside the bed and stared at him.

I smiled. When I see Aoi-kun like this I feel like a mother.

Speaking of mother, I hope Aoi-kun can go home. Not that I want him to go. It's so peaceful when I'm near him and not only that, I feel something weird when I'm near him—it's just... so right.

I shake my head and tighten my grip.

No! I can't think of that! Aoi-kun's mother must be very worried right now. I must give him back to her.

Suddenly, I hear a knock. I answer it and walk to open it.

There, standing a tall straight body of a red haired woman. Erza-san's wearing her usual clothes and when she sees me her eyes lit up.

"Juvia good morning! I'm glad that you're okay."

"Good morning Erza-san. Yes, Juvia is perfectly fine but...why?" I gave her a questioning look.

"Oh, it's just that I didn't see you yesterday after you went to search Gray so I thought you were sick or—"

Erza-san's words were stopped because we can hear a voice from the bed. "Juvia-san?" Called Aoi-kun.

"Yes Aoi-kun, I will be right there." I started to walk but then realized that Erza-san was paralyzed and her mouth is wide open. I'm scared that her jaw might fall off.

"E—Erza-san?" I called her.

She look at me and her mouth starting to shape like a small triangle and ask me—stammered. "You—You are sleeping with a—a—a boy?" She finally finished it.

"No, Juvia slept on the sofa." I answered.

"Bu—But you share your room with a—a—a boy." She said.

"Yes, Aoi-kun's injured yesterday so Juvia bring him here."

Erza-san stopped for a moment and then she finally realized what happen and relaxed. "Oh... so that's how it is. I though you are having a relationship with him."

I instantly answer her. "No! Juvia only had eyes for Gray-sama." I lower my voice at that name and looked down.

I hear Erza-san's calling my name but I didn't answer. Suddenly I feel a strong presence of magic so I turned my head and see Aoi-kun behind me.

Erza-san looked from behind my shoulder and he eyes widen in surprise.

"This is the kid?" she asked.

I nod and walk to Aoi-kun and said. "Aoi-kun this is Erza -san, Erza -san this is Aoi-kun."

"It's pleasure to meet you." said Aoi-kun a little bit shy.

"It's pleasure to meet you too." Erza-san smiled and offers a hand for a shake. Aoi-kun takes it and smiled a bit.

Erza-san looked at me a bit and I walk near her and whisper.

"Can you feel it? His magic is incredibly strong." said Erza-san.

I nod and said. "Juvia know, that's why she can't leave this boy alone."

This time Erza-san nod. "You're right, you have to stay near him."

"Please tell the others that Juvia cannot come to the guild today."

Erza-san smiled and talks with her normal voice. "Okay, I'll be going now. Bye Aoi."

Erza- san waved her hand and walk away. I closed the door and sigh.

"What happened Juvia-san?" asked Aoi-kun.

"No it's nothing." I smiled at the little boy. "You should go take a shower Aoi-kun."

The younger boy nod and I lead him to the shower room.

I put his clothes to the washing machine lacrima and in instant the clothes are all clean and smell nice.

"Juvia will put your clothes here Aoi-kun." I put his clothes near the door of his shower room.

"Yes, thank you Juvia-san." He shouted.

I removed my pajamas and throw it to the washing machine lacrima.

I enter the showering room beside Aoi-kun's and turn the shower on. Immediately, warm water comes out and I let my body relaxed.

I sigh and took my sponge but I put it back again and search for another one. No way I'm gonna use that. Especially at time like this. I mean, I can't think of him right now and almost all of my stuffs are full with his face.

Yesterday while I was waiting for Aoi-kun to wake up, I put all his dolls and other things that shaped or looked like him inside my wardrobe. It's almost exploded but I manage to close it. I already took my pajamas out and my yesterday's clothes are already clean because I put it to washing machine lacrima yesterday so I don't need to open it again.

Finally I found my old sponge—a normal one. Now I think of it, since I fall in love with him I started to turn all my things so I can see his face everyday. It's not normal isn't it? I laugh at myself.

True, Gajeel-kun told me a few times already but I just can't help it. I fall so hard at him that it's starting to feel hurt now.

I started to wash myself but I feel my eyes are sting.

Ah, maybe some soap got into my eyes. I washed my hand and then I rub my eyes with it. But I stopped.

My hand falls to my side and in silent I felt my eyes are getting hotter and hotter because of the tears.

* * *

**Don't know about the washing machine lacrima but it is efficient isn't it? **

**Well, you guys can see the sponge and the dolls that I mention in 413 days. That episode made me CRY :'(((((**

**I'll be waiting for your comments! **


End file.
